


Finding Your Place

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It's so fluffy it's ridiculous, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of passing out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: A hunt doesn’t go as planned and you end up getting hurt pretty bad. Without a second thought, you admit your feelings to Dean, then pass out. What will happen after you wake up? Does he feel the same way?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my entry for @imadeangirl-butimsamcurious' Disney Song Challenge (on Tumblr).  
> Prompt: The Circle of Life from Lion King
> 
> Also, I combined it with a request from @thedevilsbestie (Dean gets protective 'cause Reader gets hurt).
> 
> Beta'd by amazing @winchesterenthusiast on Tumblr.
> 
> Hope you're going to like it! (Lyrics are in italics!)

This was not how you thought your evening would go, not in the slightest

You found yourself on a hunt with the boys. It was supposed to be one werewolf, as there wasn’t a lot of victims, but it turned out there were three. You ended up having your stomach cut when you jumped in front of one of its claws, trying to protect Dean from getting hurt. It wasn’t even a close call, you knew he would be okay without you trying to save him, but your body reacted before your mind could.

Little did Dean know, you were madly in love with him, which is why you didn’t hesitate before shielding him with your body. You would give your life for his, that’s how far gone you were for him.

He put a bullet in the werewolf’s heart as you fell to the floor, your teeth clenched together in an attempt to stay quiet.

“Dammit,” you heard Dean mutter under his breath as he crouched in front of you, hiding the gun behind the waistband of his jeans, so he could have his hands free.

You tried to prop yourself up on your left hand, but you weren’t prepared for the surge of pain you felt when you did, a loud cry escaping your lips as you collapsed to the floor again.

“Why the hell did you jump in front of me? Are you insane?” he shouted at you, lifting your shirt to inspect the cut, making you curse when he put pressure on the wound to prevent the blood from flowing.

“Yeah, sure. Don’t you know I’m crazy?” you snarled back as you saw Sam run toward the two of you, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Cut the crap, princess. Why did you save me?” Dean asked as he threw keys to the Impala to his brother and picked you up effortlessly, bridal style, making sure not to cause you any unnecessary pain before he started moving.

“Maybe because I don’t want you to get your dumb ass killed, huh?” you wondered out loud, hissing every time you bumped in Dean’s arms, even though he tried to make his moves as fluid as possible.

“Maybe I don’t want you to get your dumb ass killed either, Y/N. Did you ever think about that? Maybe I don’t want you to put yourself in danger for me.” he retorted, his gaze locked for a moment with yours.

Sam opened the door to the backseat and Dean laid you gently there, taking a seat right beside you so that your head ended up on his lap. 

“You’re so stupid, what were you thinking? I could have handled myself just fine without you trying to play the hero. You’re lucky we’re near the hospital, otherwise you’d be in trouble. You’re bleeding pretty bad,” he muttered under his breath, as Sam sat behind the wheel and started the engine.

“Shut up, Dean,” you ordered, your voice getting weaker with every ounce of blood you were losing. “You’re the one who’s stupid here.”

“What do you mean, Y/N?” he asked, his hand gently brushing away the hair from your face, as the other one was still putting pressure on your wound.

“Nevermind. If I tell you I’m only going to make a fool of myself,” was your response.

“You already made a fool of yourself, genius. Yanno, saving me when it wasn’t necessary. Come on, spill. It’s not like I’m busy and can’t listen,” Dean encouraged and you swallowed a lump in your throat, hoping to find the courage to tell him what you really felt. 

Your mind, getting pretty hazy from the fact that you already lost a lot of blood, decided for you and you blurted out simply, “I love you,” before your eyelids fluttered shut and the darkness swallowed you whole. 

You woke up in an unfamiliar place, the sharp light above your head blinding you with its force. You blinked a few times and came to the conclusion that the walls of the room you were in were white and clean, unlike the ones of the motel you were staying at.

You glanced down and found yourself covered with a white sheet, a plastic bracelet on your left wrist. You tried to raise it closer to your eyes, so you could read what was written on it, but you were too weak to do that, so you eventually gave up.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Dean asked, and you turned your head to take a look at him. He was sitting in an armchair next to the hospital bed you were laying on, still dressed in the clothes from the hunt, his hair messy. It looked like he hadn’t left your side.

“Not bad, but my throat feels like a freaking desert,” you joked, your voice raspy, and he chuckled, smiling softly at you. 

“And now I feel much better,” Dean said as something squeezed your right hand. Only then you realised, after taking a look at your hand, that it was Dean’s fingers, entwined with yours.

“How long was I out?” you asked, taking a deep breath and trying not to panic. Dean had never been this touchy-feely with you; it was unusual of him to hold your hand, it saw something he’d never done before.

But maybe the reason was that you were hurt pretty badly and he was afraid you wouldn’t make it?

“Only a few hours. You lost a lot of blood but, other than that, you’re okay,” was his response and you flashed him a grin, hoping that you could go home soon.

“Can I go home?” you whined, pushing yourself into a sitting position and wincing slightly when you felt the pull of stitches on your abdomen.

“Hey, easy there,” he rushed to help you sit and continued. “Well, they said that they’ll let you out after doing the labs and making sure that they come back fine, but it will be tomorrow at the earliest. Sam is driving to the Bunker now to bring you some clean clothes.” You whined again, annoyed with the fact that you had to stay in the hospital for the night. You hated hospitals, but it seemed like you had no choice.

“I want to go home,” you pouted, but Dean only shook his head slowly.

“You scared the hell out of me back there and we’re going to stay until they’re sure you’re good to go. End of discussion,” he said, his voice sure and confident, and you had no other choice but to agree.

You couldn’t exactly get up and walk out of there on your own, you weren’t stupid. You knew you were too weak, so you sighed and leaned back on the pillows, hoping you wouldn’t get bored to death. But, the fact that he would stay with you was surely something that wasn’t so bad.

“Fine, but we have to figure out something to do while waiting, ‘cause I don’t exactly feel sleepy anymore, and I’m thirsty,” you said, slowly stretching your body under the covers as you wanted to test how badly you were hurt. The stitches were pulling a bit, but it wasn’t the worst thing you’d gone through. You would be fine in no time.

“Sure thing, princess,” he said, handing you a glass filled with water that was standing on the table nearby. His hand supported yours as you slowly tilted the glass and took a few gulps, the icy-cold water flowing down your throat and making it go a bit numb.

“Thanks,” you said as you pulled away and gave the glass back to the green-eyed Winchester.

“You up for watching TV?” Dean asked and you nodded, his free hand finding the remote on the table nearby.

“It will do,” you responded, smiling widely once you heard the song that indicated the Lion King’s beginning. ”Leave this one,” you said to Dean when he tried to change the channel. 

_Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba [Here comes a lion, Father]  
Sithi uhm ingonyama [Oh yes, it's a lion]_

“Didn’t take you for a Disney kind of a girl,” he admitted, leaning back in his chair, surprising you by putting up no resistance to watching Lion King.

_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba_  
Sithi uhhmm ingonyama  
Ingonyama 

“You don’t know many things about me, Dean, even though we’ve been basically living together for so many years,” you whispered, feeling your cheeks heat up under Dean’s gaze and it triggered your memory.

Oh shit. You told him you loved him before you passed out.

_Siyo Nqoba [We're going to conquer]_  
Ingonyama  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala [A lion and a leopard come to this open place] 

“Is that so? And is one of those things the fact that you love me?” he asked, his straightforwardness making your mouth fall open, as a view of savannah from the bird’s eye appeared on the TV screen.

_From the day we arrive on the planet  
And blinking, step into the sun_

“Uhm. So, you heard me say it?” you wondered, mentally cursing your brain for making you let those three words out. 

_There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done_

Involuntarily, you squeezed Dean’s hand strongly, as if afraid he would let it go and abandon you because of what you said.

_There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found_

“Good. I was hoping you'd remember that,” he said, nervously scratching the back of his head with his free hand, and you stared at him in disbelief.

_But the sun rolling high_  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round 

“What do you mean, Dean?” you asked, not knowing where this conversation was going. You were afraid that he would tell you it’s dangerous, that it’s not safe for you to love him, that it would get you hurt, just like it did on that hunt.

_It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all_

However, you didn’t want to hear any of it. You already tried to convince yourself that you shouldn’t love Dean Winchester, that it would only bring you pain and tears among some happiness, but your heart didn’t listen and you were thankful for that. 

_Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love_

He was a genuine and good person. He was always there for you, no matter what, he had a big heart for everyone and it shouldn’t surprise you that you fell in love with him. It actually made a lot of sense, but your feelings never floated to the surface. Somehow, you managed to hide them, even though it hurt you everyday.

_Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding_

“Because I feel the same way,” he breathed out, his gaze moving from your face to your hand holding his. ”I tried so hard to fight it, but I couldn’t. I would tell myself that I’m only putting you in danger but, the next day, I’d be the one to save you when we were on a hunt and I wasn’t so sure anymore. I didn’t want to tell you, ‘cause I was afraid you didn’t feel the same way and I didn’t want you to leave after you would found out. But, when I saw you after you got hurt I was afraid I would lose you and you would never know how I felt. I didn’t want to carry on for the rest of my life without you, knowing that I didn’t tell you how much you mean to me,” Dean let out, his voice near to a whisper, and you squeezed his fingers tightly.

_In the Circle  
The Circle of Life_

“Dean,” you began, your free hand reaching forward to cup his chin. “Look at me,” you pleaded, a soft smile on your face. He slowly raised his head, turning his gaze to you, and you took a deep breath before speaking again. 

_It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all_

“I love you. I tried to fight it as well, but my heart wasn’t listening to me. And you know what? I’m happy it didn’t,” you admitted, letting out a breath of relief, as you saw the smile appearing on Dean’s face.

_Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love_

“You sure it’s not morphine making you talk like that?” he wondered and you shook your head no, a soft chuckle escaping your lips at the adorable face he made.

_Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding_

Before you had a chance to say something, Dean leaned forward slowly and captured your lips in a gentle kiss. 

_In the Circle  
The Circle of Life_

And, in that moment, it seemed like everything finally fell into place. Your life wasn’t a fairytale, but maybe you had a chance to have a somewhat happy ending too?


End file.
